Fallen Angel
by Naitan
Summary: Rosalie meets Bella as a baby. When she realizes that Bella's blood sings to her, she prepares to watch over Bella from the shadows, for the rest of her life. Rosalie/Bella, onesided.
1. Year of Birth

**Hey, everyone. This is a new fic of mine- my first attempt of one that's not Alice/Bella.**

**Well, this is a Rosalie/Bella fic. There's not a lot of these out there, and this one is different. This is an unrequited love story, and I tend to make these melancholy and bittersweet... Yes, I see a difference, not sure if you people do.**

**Anyway, I will be slow with updates for this until I finish Empty Memories. I wouldn't even be writing this, but I'm in hospital after collapsing from exhaustion, and I'm borrowing my friend's laptop, so I don't have my notes for Empty Memories with me.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I picked it up, listening to the ringtone. I had set it to Edward's number. Edward again. I sighed and flipped it open.

fWhat?" I snapped.

"It's me," he replied cheerfully.

"How much do you want?" I asked crossly. He was only ever nice when he needed to borrow money.

"That hurt," he said, sounding injured. "Why do you assume I want money?"

"Because you always want money," I yelled. "For you and your damn singer."

"Hey," he snapped defensively. "She's my singer! Don't insult her!"

I snorted. "How much, Edward?"

"A couple thousand," he admitted sheepishly. "I spent most of my monthly allowance for her buying her a ring."

"Carlisle asked me to come to the hospital today," I said playfully. "Apparently he wants to test my self-control around people giving birth."

He inhaled sharply. "That's harsh."

"All part of being a vampire," I shrugged.

"True," he said. "So, would I be able to borrow the money?"

"What else are you planning to buy her?" I asked suspiciously.

"She turned eighteen today," he said cheerfully. "She's saved up some money to buy a car, and I want to help."

"How much exactly?" I asked suspiciously.

"She's saved over four thousand dollars," he said seriously. "I need maybe six more grand."

"Let me think about it," I said. "I'm near the hospital now."

"That's good," he said, sounding excited now. "I've gotta go, Rose, Emily's here. I'll talk to you later."

"Sure," I mumbled into the non-talkative phone. I hung up eventually, having walked into the hospital.

"Can I help you, darling?" the secretary asked, flashing me a smile. I winked at her and strolled over, enjoying the effect I was having on her.

"I'm here to see my father, Doctor Cullen," I said. "Would you be able to show me to the maternity ward?"

"Sure," the secretary said. I knew that she wasn't meant to leave her post, but she climbed over the desk and walked away, motioning for me to follow.

I followed, her, watching the enjoyable motions she made. She was attractive, for a human.

"Here it is, sugar," the woman smirked, winking at me. As she walked past, she handed me a piece of paper. I looked at it, to see a list of numbers. Her phone number.

"Six, seven, eight..." I followed the doors along, looking for Room Seventeen. I arrived there, and saw a woman holding a baby. I felt a pang of jealousy.

"Rosalie," Carlisle greeted me pleasantly. "What are you doing here?"

"You asked me to come, remember?" I reminded him.

"Oh, yeah," he said, scratching the back of his head. I cracked up, watching him impersonate a teenage boy. Ridiculous, even if he had looked like a teenage boy, instead of a thirty-year-old.

"So why am I here?" I asked, staring at the baby. She was pretty, damn it.

"I wanted you to meet Miss Swan here," he answered. "But now I can't remember why."

I saw a small bandage on the baby's arm. "What happened to the baby?" I asked.

"Isabella cut her arm," Carlisle answered, staring at me warningly. "She cut it when I was measuring her."

"That's bad," I mumbled, staring at the baby. The knowledge that blood was near was sending me nuts.

"Come over here," he invited me. Reluctantly, I walked closer to her.

"Your baby is cute," I complimented the woman. "What's her name? Isabella?"

"That's right," she said. "Isabella."

A nurse walked in. The small shift of air sent a small smell of the baby's blood into my nose. Carlisle watched in alarm as my eyes went midnight black. I wanted the baby!

"I've got to go," I mumbled, trying not to breathe. I inched out of the room, battling my desire for the baby.

I made it out of the room, and into fresh air. The flames in my throat died down slightly, anmd I was able to think rationally.

There was one person I could call. Edward would know what I could do. Taking a deep breath, I dialled his number.

"Edward," I greeted when he picked up. "I need your help."

"Sure," he said cheerfully. "It'll cost you, but."

"This is no joke," I managed to get out. "The blood... It was so good..."

His voice picked up in alertness. "Did you kill someone, Rose?"

"No," I reassured him. "I wanted to so badly, but."

Now he sounded triumphant. "You met your singer, didn't you?"

"I did," I groaned. "God, you have to help me, Edward."

"So, who is the lucky guy?" he asked cheerfully. "Is he good enough for you?"

"It's not a guy," I whispered.

"What?" he laughed, not having taken in what I said. "What did you say? I didn't hear you properly, Rose, Angel."

"It's not a boy," I said louder. "It's a girl, Edward."

He laughed even harder now. "So go talk to her," he choked out. "It's what I did with Emily."

"This is complicated," I whispered miserably. "She won't understand me."

"What, is she deaf?" He started laughing even harder now. "Now, that is ironic!"

"She's not deaf," I said, my voice even lower now. "She's a baby, Edward."

Now he was laughing so hard, he had trouble choking the words out. "I know they're all young, Rose, but I wouldn't call them babies."

"No, Edward," I said desperately. "She's not just young, Edward. She is a real, god-damned baby. She is not even one year old!"

He picked now to stop laughing. "What?" he asked, more alert than I had heard him sound for weeks.

"She is maybe one month old," I said, my voice going lower with every word. "You have to help me."

"Let me get this straight," he said. "You want a baby girl as much as I want my Emily."

I nodded, then remembered he couldn't see me. "That's it in a nutshell."

"You've fallen," he said seriously. "You're not an angel any more, Rose. You're a fallen angel, now."

Fallen Angel. I liked that. "What should I do?" I asked, seeking advice from the man I hadn't understood until now.

"See what you can do to help," he suggested. "Try seeing if you can offer her money, or something. Make her life as happy as you can."

"Thanks, Edward," I muttered. "Carlisle's coming. I've got to go now." And I hung up.

"Why did you leave, Rose?" he asked gently.

"Why did you ask me to come?" I asked bluntly, answering his question with one of my own.

He hesitated. "I wanted your approval," he said quietly. "That woman recently left her husband, and she has very little money. I wanted to see if I could give her some."

A smile lifted my face. "Perfect." And after ascertaining that there was no-one around, I took off, running straight home.

I muttered to myself as I gathered up the petty change in my room. "Stupid baby, ought to kill her, but I can't, gotta do this..." Eventually, I gathered up maybe ten thousand dollars, and deposited it in an envelope.

I watched curiously as my singer's mother opened the door after I knocked. She looked around, then at the doormat, where I had left the money and my note. I watched her mouth move as she read my note.

_For my little Isabella. Spend it gratefully. There will be more._

_Compliments of her Fallen Angel._

Sure, the note was melodramatic, but I didn't want the woman to freak out, like she would if a random envelope stuffed full of cash turned up. Eventually, she would recognize my gifts, and be happy. Until then, I set myself for years of protecting my little Isabella.

* * *

**So, tell me what you think. Should I continue with this, should I rewrite it, or should I jst abandon it? Tell me.**

**Anyway, see the little green button below here? If you click it, I'll give you a hug. And they're rare, haven't given anybody one of those for like, a year. So feel honoured.**


	2. First Christmas

**Hey, everyone. D again, with a new chapter of Fallen Angel. As you can probably tell.**

**Well, people seem to like this fic, and its' unusual setting. It's a bit more upbeat than I plan for later chapters to be, because at this point, Rosalie has only been watching over Bella for (September, October, November, December) 4 months. Anyway, I hope you like it. It's short, but yeah.**

* * *

I watched, a smile on my face, as little Isabella turned in her crib, twisting the blankets underneath her. She, of course, was completely unaware that it was Christmas Eve, but her mother knew, alright. The package of money I had delivered yesterday had also helped Isabella be happy.

Clutched in my hand was several large packages, most presents for Isabella. There was also a present for Renee. I would sneak in soon, after Renee had gone to bed.

Renee yawned again. I pulled a pen from my pocket, and scrawled on two Christmas cards. _For Renee and Isabella. Compliments from your Fallen Angel._

That nickname Edward had given me suited me well. They, of course, would have no idea what it meant, but I knew, and it served to amuse me.

Renee finally stood up, at eleven o'clock at night, and left to go to bed. Under the Christmas tree, I saw a few presents from Renee to Isabella, and one from Charlie to the baby, as well. Quietly, I snuck over to a window and levered it open. There would be no traces.

Of course, I was aware that this would scare Renee to no end. So what I had done was also leave a check in Renee's Christmas card. Hopefully, this would alleviate her doubts.

My presents went behind Renee's stack. After seeing them, I was sure they would both be amused.

The presents were heavy, of course. My ones contained large amounts of toys, clothes and other such items- in fact, I would have to make two trips; the pile wouldn't all fit through the window at the same time.

I snickered when I saw the carrots and cookies on the bench. Did they really think that he was real? Maybe I should have said the presents were from Santa. That would have amused me when I saw Renee's face.

Just to amuse them, I took several bites of the cookies, spitting it out into my hand. The carrots, I crushed with my hand, leaving the stubs, making it look as if a fat man had visited in the night.

Back in my favourite seat, a branch hanging in front of Isabella's room, where I could sit and watch her, I waited for dawn.

Exactly six hours and one minute after I had settled in to wait, Isabella woke up. Her scream almost deafened me, with my enhanced hearing. Renee opened her eyes and rushed over to Isabella.

gHey, Isabella," Renee chuckled, tickling Isabella. My singer gurgled and laughed, clutching at Renee's hand.

gDo you want to go see if you have anything from Santa?" Renee asked, lifting Isabella up in her arms. "Come on, baby. Maybe he's left you something?"

I followed their progress through the windows in their house, waiting for Renee to see the presents. I almost fell off the tree laughing when she spotted the food on the bench.

She set Isabella down in front of the tree and pulled one present over. It was the present from Charlie, the one on the top of the pile. She looked away, not seeing my presents yet.

It was a cute little mobile hanger (I think that's what they're called- not being able to remember being a baby, I couldn't tell you)- an incredibly intricate one, too.

Renee turned back to the tree, and pulled another one out for Isabella. She hesitated when she pulled it out, catching her first glimpse of my presents.

Isabella gurgled and attacked it with her tiny fists. What was revealed was a large doll house, with little furniture and everything. I laughed to myself as I saw her pick up one of the dolls and put it in her mouth.

Her hands shaking, Renee lifted the top present of mine. It was the one for her. She ripped it open, and saw several things in there. Hesitantly, she laid them next to each other.

The first thing she pulled out was a newer cellphone, better than the one she was currently using. Into it, without destroying the packaging, I had entered my cellphone number. Hopefully, she would call me soon, and I could explain.

The other things were smaller things. There was several books, and more sets of clothes for her.

Isabella slammed the ground. Shaking, Renee moved another present over in front of her.

As Isabella ripped it open, Renee spotted the other little present for her; the Christmas cards. She opened them both, and saw the check.

"What the-" she muttered, as she saw the numbers written on it. Ten thousand dollars. The money for it was held in an untraceable bank account, so she would get no help there.

Eventually, they opened all the presents. In the end, Renee had decided not to call the police. Normally, that would be a stupid decision, but I knew it would be safe today.

And my little Isabella happily played with her new toys, for now completely unaware that her mother was worried. A creepy stalker was watching her, and giving her large sums of money.

I smiled. At least Isabella's first Christmas was a happy one. And eventually, Renee would grow accustomed to this.

And such was the way of the first months of Isabella's life- me watching from the shadows, able to watch my love enjoy her life, but unable to enjoy life myself, for fear that she would be hurt.

* * *

**Okay. It's a lot short- 901 words when I originally typed it, without the Author's Note. But Bella's young, so there's nothing for Rosalie to deal with yet.**

**People may be asking, why didn't Renee call the cops? That's simple. Renee is very childlike here. She seems to trust anyone, and Rosalie has given Renee money to help support Bella. She doesn't want to lose that.**

**Well, Read and Review. Please. No hugs today, but.**


	3. First Birthday Coming Up

**Hey, everyone. It's D again, updating Fallen Angel.**

**Hehehe, Mr. Announcer...**

**Well, anyway I know the chapters in this story are short. They're easy to write, anyway. If you wanted, I could combine future chapters to make them longer. But then it would take me three times longer to update, and it would still only contain the same stuff. Tell me what you would prefer :)**

* * *

My phone rang in my pocket. I reached in and drew it out. "Hello?" I asked pleasantly.

"Hello," Renee said, on the other side. "This is Angel, correct?"

"Always has been, always will be," I replied. "Why do I have the pleasure?"

"I just wanted you to know that Bella's birthday is coming up soon," she said. "Are you planning anything with her?"

That would be a bad idea. "Oh, no," I said, shaking my head. "I can't let myself near the poor girl."

"That's fine," she said. "Are you going to do anything?"

"Weeeeellllll," I said, drawing it out. "I wouldn't mind if you'd open the front door and pick up the presents I've left there for her."

"When did you do that?" she asked curiously, walking to the front door. I could see her walking to the front door, opening it and seeing the pile of presents. This was one spoiled baby. I just didn't care.

"I put them there about a minute ago," I told her. "Don't worry, none of the neighbours saw me."

"That's good," she said, sighing in relief. "Wait, why is that good?"

"Because then they can't identify me when Bella asks them who I am," I said seriously. "Which she will, when she's older."

"You'll really be around that long?" Renee asked me, surprise colouring her voice. "When can I meet you?"

I nearly fell off the branch. This woman changed topics fast. "I don't think you can," I sighed.

"Why not?" she asked, loading a present into her arms.

"Be careful with that- it's fragile. Because I don't want you to leave Isabella's presence for any more time than you have to until she goes to school, and I don't want her to meet me."

That was Edward's advice. This way, I could easily remove myself from Renee's life if anything ever happened to Isabella. Then Renee would feel no grief at my suicide.

"Can you put Bella on?" I requested. Bella, that stupid baby name. I liked Isabella much better.

Renee walked upstairs, quietly making her way up in case Isabella was asleep. She wasn't, so I got to talk to the love of my life for a few minutes.

"Hey, Bella," I said quietly. "How are you, baby?" I didn't expect an answer, of course. She was still not even one. I just liked her to hear my voice. Oh, yes. I was selfish, alright.

"I'm back," Renee said, taking the phone back off Isabella. "So, what did you get her?"

"Nothing much. Just a house, a car, a few thousand stocks..."

Renee gasped. "Are you serious?"

"No," I snorted. "That's grown-up stuff there. I'm not exactly sure," I was, but she didn't need to know that, "but I think it includes clothes and books." Oh yes, lots of clothes and books.

"Why are you doing this for Bella?" Renee asked, carrying the second present inside. "I don't believe that you're just doing this out of the generosity of your heart."

"I have a vested interest in Isabella," I told her primly. "Nothing that can't wait for a few years, maybe fifteen, maybe more. And, of course, only if she's willing."

"What," Renee laughed. "Are you going to ask her to marry you, or something?"

I was quiet for too long. She guessed what I was thinking.

"Oh my god," she whispered. "You are, aren't you?"

"Don't worry, Renee," I said, hoping not to scare her away. "She'll be perfectly within her rights to say no, and I won't force myself on her. Like I said, I'll at least wait the full amount of time."

"But you'll be old by then," she complained. "I wanted Bella to marry someone her own age!"

I chuckled. Edward had come up with this one, too. "Don't worry, Renee. There's not much money can't buy these days. Cars, houses, weapons... even age, if you have enough."

"And you do?" she asked sarcastically. "I'm not stupid, you know."

"Oh, Miss Swan," I sighed. "How about we meet for a cup of coffee? I really wouldn't like it if Bella came, though. Leave her with a neighbour or something."

"Where?" she asked instantly. I could tell she was prepared for this.

"The little cafe down the street," I said. "I'll wave you over when you come inside."

"Sure," she said. "One week from today?"

"Sounds good," I said. "Meet you then."

* * *

**Ahhh. Now we all know that I won't just flood you with 40 chapters of Bella's birthdays and Christmas's.**

**Well, I'm going to get into the actual plot soon. This line will continue, but it will be more plot-lined, rather than stalkerish.**

**Hehehe, Rose is a stalker. A creepy stalker, stalking a baby. And the baby's mum knows about this, and even accepts this. Eeewww, gross. How could she do that? Hehehe.**

**If you have any questions regarding this, please PM me or leave your question in the review.**


	4. Coffee Break

**Shocker... I'm back!**

**Yeah. I regained my inspiration! But only for FA, not RP, sorry...**

**Meh. This one, I take less seriously than the others. You can tell 'cause of the length. However, I should be as frequent with this one as with Empty Memories.**

* * *

I walked into the coffe shop, feeling self-assured. I had been with Carlisle for the past day, preparing myself for this meeting with Renee. There should be absolutely no chance that I would lose it, even if one of the humans in here slipped and cut themselves.

My head automatically turned around, looking for the mother of my love. There were so many people in here. I couldn't seperate one from another. Originally, my plan had been to follow her scent, but they were all so... mouthwatering, that would be a bad idea.

"Excuse me," I said to one of the men running around. "Would you happen to know where a Miss Swan is?"

"Just over there," he said, pointing to a seat near a window, where two men were blocking my view. I thanked him politely and walked over there, already dreading the meeting. What if she told me to stay away from my Isabella? It would be hard to make her happy then.

"Miss Swan," I said to her. She jerked her head to look up ate me, and I saw she looked confused. Surely she didn't really believe I'd be old?

"Fallen Angel, I presume?" she said, wrinkling her nose in distaste at my nickname. "Or do you merely work for him or her?"

"I am her," I said, inclining my head graciously. "Surely you recognuse the voice?"

"It sounded familiar," she admitted. "But I really couldn't be sure, and I had to check, didn't I? Wouldn't be right to blab about your stalking to a random stranger, would it?"

Stalking. Was that how she considered it? I mean, I considered it stalking, but she was being helped by it.

"No, I suppose it wouldn't," I mused. "Well, then, I'm glad you checked. Now, what did you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about your plans to marry my daughter," she said seriously.

I stiffened. Was she going to try and stop me from being near _my_ Isabella? I'd really prefer not to kill her. That would make things awkward between me and Isabella, one day.

"How old are you?" she asked, her voice deadly serious. I looked at her again, inable to recall when I had looked away, and took a deep breath.

"I'm not exactly sure," I admitted. "I was this age," I sprerad my hands to show what I was talking about, "during the Great Depression."

She looked at me incredulously. "I don't believe you," she said at last. And for the next fifteen miunutes, she drilled me about life during the Great Depression, until I stopped her.

"Enough," I said. "I believe you wanted to talk...?"

"Yes," she said slowly, starting to stand up, before getting back down and sitting down. "You are aware that IsaIsabella is one year old, correct? Even less?"

"I am," I affirmed. "But I am sure of my choice. I will love Isabella, with every fibre of my being, for as long as I shall live." God, what a cliché.

She drew in a deep breath. "Okay," she said slowly. "Um, I'm not exactly sure how to say this. How do you intend to romance my daughter?" She really did sound uncomfortable at saying that.

"Romance her?" Actually, I hadn't considered that. "Um. Damn! I hadn't actually intended for Isabella to ever getclose enough for that to happen! Fuck! Can you excuse me for a second?"

"Sure," she said gracefully. "Take all the time you need."

I went into the bathroom, hiding myself into one of the stalls. I dialed Edward's number.

"Hello," he said. "Is this Rosalie?"

"Dammit, Edward," I whispered furiously. "Don't call me that! What if it wasn't me?"

"Then your baby's mother would know you were named after a flower," he shrugged. "What's the big deal? Anyway, why did you call? If you're after money, I don't-"

"I'm not after money," I interrupted him. "What the hell am I meant to do? You know my self-control isn't as strong as yours! How am I meant to get close to her?"

He was silent for a minute. "That is a problem, isn't it?"

"Of course it is," I snapped. "What am I meant to do?"

"Don't breathe," he suggested. "Or you could tell her that you're a s-" I hung up on him.

Renee was still waiting patiently at the table when I sat down. I looked sheepishly at her. "Sorry about that," I apologized. "I'm kinda new to this whole romance think, y'know?"

"Sure," she replied. "Of course I do. Um. So have you decided?"

I sighed heavily. "Of course I have," I said primly. "I have decided that... I will wait until she is older before I decide."

"So you don't want me to make her wait?" Renee queried.

I shook my head. "I want to give her other options," I replied. "I'm not going to force her to marry me. I want her to reach that point on my own."

She smiled at me. "That's good," she said in relief. "If you'd said that you wanted me to stop her dating anyone, I wiuld have called the police."

"Guess I got lucky then," I said sweetly. "I'm so glad I chose your daughter to fall in love with, Renee. She'll never get hurt while she's with me, I promise. Even when she's not with me, she still won't."

"I'm glad you chose her too," Renee said, holding her hand out for me to shake. "Do you want me to call you, or anything? Maybe Bella will want to talk to you..."

I hated it when people called her Bella. "No thanks," I said. "If I want to talk to Bella, I'll call. I have your number, after all. I own your number."

"You do, don't you?" she said quietly, remeniscing. "You've given me and Bella so many nice things. Why would you do that for us, Angel?"

"I want her to be happy," I told her. "I want Isaella to be happy." But more importantly, this way, both Renee and Isabella would have a good opinion of me as they grew up. And I needed a good opinion off Bella.

"Need a lift back home?" I queried, holding my hand up for her.

"No thanks," she said. "I've got a car, remember? Just because you didn't buy it..."

"I remember," I said hastily. "Don't worry."

"Good," she said. "Well, goodbye, Angel."

"Goodbye, Renee."

* * *

**Wooo, I want Rosalie as my stalker! That's be awesome.**

**Rosalie is starting to hate the world here. Can anyone tell? It'll grow more obvious as I go along.**

**Next chapter: Watch me screw over the guy who reminds me much too much of myself! Goodbye, Edward!**


	5. I'm Such a Mess

**Okay, we're finally starting to get into the angst! The tone of the story is going to change from hereon in.**

**Also, in case you couldn't tell from this chapter- which you can't have, 'cause you haven't read it yet- this chapter takes place just before Isabella's second birthday. So, of course, the next chapter will deal with Isabella's second birthday- and her first words! 'Cause Bella has something wrong with her.**

**Well, enjoy!**

* * *

I lay in the tree branches where I had made my home. Almost literally, too. My cellphone lay on the branch next to me, I had a sports bottle next to me full of donated blood, there was even a pair of binoculars, in case Isabella was too far away for me to see with my normal eyesight.

At the moment, I was lightly beating my head against the tree, wishing I could make the dull throb there go away. Tears that would never fall built up in my eyes, the venom stinging my eyeballs. More pain to add on to the pain I was already feeling.

_I was watching Isabella when the phone rang. It was maybe nine weeks after I had met Renee in person? Ossibly ten? Wither way, it was over twpo months._

_I picked it up, expecting it to just be Edward again, ringing with more news about emily. His poor singer was in hospital now, sick with some disease or other. Was it cancer? I couldn't remember. Maybe it was leaukemia. Either way, he was staying with her, unwilling to change her unless there was absolutely no way to save her otherwise._

_It was Esme. I was surprised to hearher voice; I hadn't spoken to anyone in my family except Edward since I had met Isabella and started this Fallen Angel guise._

"_Emily's dead," she said without preamble. "Edward tried to change her, when it became clear that her leaukemia had progressed to non-saveable levels. His venom reacted badly with her system. She died, while he was trying to save her."_

"_Oh, no," I murmured. "Poor Edward."_

"_Wait there," she said quickly. "IT's Carlisle. He wants to talk to you."_

"_Rosalie." This was the first time I had ever heard Carlisle sound angry, or was it disappointed? "Get away from that baby right now. It's not safe for you to be nearher."_

_I laughed incredulously. That was possibly the worst thing I could have done._

"_Rosalie Hale!" he shrieked. I swear I heard his voice crack, his voice went so high-pitched. "Get away from that baby right now, or by God, I'll disown you!"_

_I felt cold. But there really wasn't much choice, was there? I could either stay with my family, or I could stay with my Isabella, my own little redeeming angel..._

"_I guess this is goodbye, then, Carlisle," I said softly._

I was sure that he would call back, begging me to come back with the family. I wasn't sure I would accept if he did offer that. But he never did call back. And now, four weeks on, I was alone. Utterly alone. No-one had even attempted to call me. Not even my so-called best friend, Emmett.

"Fuck them," I whispered softly. "Fuck them all. If they don't want me around, then I won't stick around to meet them. I'm gone."

Isabella tossed around in her crib. I was instantly alert. Why was she tossing? It was as if she had heard my distress...

"I'm here, baby," Renee murmured, as she looked around the doorframe. I was suddenly glad that I hadn't yet taken that single step forward, that would bring me crashing through the window. As understanding as Renee seemed to be, I was sure that she wouldn't take kindly to finding me in her baby's bedroom, trying to comfrt her.

My lips curled upwards in a snarl. Even if it was Renee, someone else was touching _my_ Isabella, comforting _my_ little girl! If it had been someone other than Renee, I'm not sure that I could have restrained myself. But I knew Renee, and she knew me. Of me. She wouldn't try and steal _my Isabella_ away from me.

I sat back, trying to get myself under control. I had to get this mad jealousy under control. I was afraid that I would snap if I didn't restrain myself, and go berserk. Isabella was going to preschool in a couple of months, Renee had told me. I had to have it under control before then.

Deep breaths. Unnecessary breaths, but they had the same effecton me that they did on humans, calming me down. Experimentally, just checking, I drew up the image of someone else, someone I dodn't know, touching Isabella.

Murderous rage flowed through me, but I was fairly sure I could control it, if I needed to. Just. As long as they didn't do anything that would incite me further. Just a little touch. No hugs, no light kisses- anywhere, not even on the cheek. I had to work this out.

Surely it couldn't be anywhere near as hard as it had been to control my bloodlust. For that, I had had to stand near bleeding humans, trying to restrain myself. The thirst, the pain that the thirst had given me, nothing could compare to that. Except perhaps losing my Isabella now. My only means to redemption, the little baby who held what was left of my heart.

Renee was still holding her. I was growling now, deep in my throat. Why did she need to be held for so long? The growl died out, to be replaced by concern, as I saw trickles of tears flowing down my little angel's face. I calmed down instantly. Why was she crying?

Now I was fighting the urge to crash through the wall and scoop Isabella up in my arms. There had to be something I could do, to help her. Now I was starting to cry, tears building up in my eyes again. The all-too-familiar stinging sensation began once again.

I sat back down, feeling peculiar. Both exhausted and energetic at the same time. I put my head in my hands, trying to calm myself. I was a mess. This one little baby had destroyed the life I had built over the last few decades. With as much as a sinple breath, drawn in through y nose, and a little phone call to my brother, I had managed to completely wreck my life.

* * *

**Well, this little pet project of mine, that has seemed to take on a life of its' own, is growing rapidly out of control. It seems to be spinning wildly out of control, in fact. There hasn't been that many reviews, but I seem to have corrupted everybody.**

**I actually expected people to laugh at me for this story. I created it, originally, because I was frustrated at getting no flames on my other stories! I thought, if I made a stupid little story, with little to no sense in it, then I would finally get flamed. But no! People love it! I've had like, two hundred people PMing me and asking me to write another Rosalie/Bella fic after this one...**

**Speaking of which, I'm not sure as of yet, but this story should have at least 15 chapters.**

**Now. I was invited to participate in a contest by someone (you know who you are!) and I started to write a Volturi Princess story. Femslash, of course. However, I noticed that it was difficult to write, after I had to actually edit it twice. Then, I came up with another idea that could be better. So, I ask of you; which would you rather see posted after the contest has ended? By which I mean, which would you rather me write? A Rosalie/Bella story, of which I already have several other ideas for? Or a Bella/Jane story?**

**No ideas, please, One of the rules is that everything must be original. I merely want to know what pairing you would prefer!**

**Goddammit, I meant to say this the first time around. The disowning of Rosalie was NOT random! Just remember who has access to a psychic :)**


	6. Abandoned

**Hmmm... Another shortish chapter. But this one had to be. It sets the tone for later chapters.**

**Also, a lot of people seemed to be confused as to why Carlisle did that to Rosalie. So, we will also be following Alice, as she tries to deal with this. You will understand from there. (Hopefully I will, too!)**

**Meh. Read on!**

* * *

Alice POV

"What the hell!" I yelled at Carlisle. "You know you weren't supposed to try and convince her to come back!"

"I'm sorry," he said, truly looking ashamed. "It's just, I don't want my family torn apart. I had to do something. I couldn't just leave her abandoned like that-"

"You are just lucky that you didn't tell her to bring Isabella here," I told him coldly. "Or you know what would have happened then."

He looked disgusted with himself. "I know," he whispered. "I just didn't want to hurt her like that!"

"It was the only way," I reminded him sadly. "I told you what would have happened if she had ever come back to us."

"I know," Carlisle said. He was looking truly dejected. "But I had to try."

"There was no harm done," I said distantly. "This time. But we can't ever contact her again. We must make her think that we have abandoned her. It is the only way, Carlisle."

He looked like he was breaking inside. I turned away, unable to take it.

Inside, I was breaking, too. I was hurting the only person who I had ever seen as closer to me than a family member. The only person I had ever even considered taking as a lover. Jasper didn't count; he and I both knew that pretending to be lovers was the only way to stay with the Cullens. Sometimes being psychic could hurt more than it could heal. But it would hurt my Rose worse if we stayed. It would hurt the whole world more.

* * *

Rosalie POV

I was watching through a window. It was the only way that I could see Isabella on this day; the day of her second birthday. She looked so adorable in that little outfit, I wanted to steal her away. The consequences be amned, I would let Renee call the cops if she wanted-

No. I shook my head, trying to get rid of these unwelcome thoughts. My jealousy was growing worse these days, rather than healing like I wanted it to. I had found myself, countless times- no. That was a lie. I had found myself exactly four-hundrd and sixty-three times, twice a day since me family had abandoned me, crouched outside Renee's window, ready to kill the interfering bitch and take my Isabella far away from here, to raise her as my own woman-

My eye twitched as I recognized that my thoughts were spiralling.. Every time I tried to distract myself, so that I didn't decide to kill her and steal Isabella, the distraction would turn on itself, feed, grow bigger, change, until it morphed into a desire to kill the fucking woman again. And the cycle repeated maybe three times a minute? For sixty minutes a day, seven days a week, fifty-two weeks a year, until Isabella was old enough to marry me.

I no longer had any intention of giving Isabella a choice. I realized that now. In order to get a grip on myself, in order to stop myself turning into the monster Edward and I so feared, I would force her to love me if needed. It shouldn't be so hard. I am a vampire, after all.

I was slowly clenching and unclenching my fist as I watched Isabella cawl over and give her mother a hug. Shouldn't Isabella be walking by now? Didn't babies usually walk before they turned two? Maybe I was mistaken. Maybe everything was mistaken. The two thoughts were intertwined in my head, now. If I was mistaken, she was mistaken.

"Hey, lady," a voice called behind me. It was a man, all dressed up in leather. He had tattoos running over his body, and I saw the distinctive bulge of guns in his belt. Whoever he was, he was not good news. But he smelled... So good... Nearly as appetizing as my Isabella...

"Hey, tough guy," I said, winking at him and rolling my hips. He blinked, unsure of what ws going on. My natural odour was beginning to affect his judgement, I could tell. The flames in my throat were beginning to grow just a bit too uncomfortable for me to stand...

"Follow me," I said sultrily. I led him down the alley next to Isabella's house. I would still be close enough to hear if anything went wrong...

"Where do you want to do this?" he asked eagerly. I shivered in disgust. Suddenly, with all his blood... his warm, moist, appetizing blood... rushing to his penis, he didn't smell so good. I was beginning to have second thoughts about this, when I heard it.

"Mummi!" The voice was clearly that of a baby. It had that unmistakable quality to it, the tremor of unfamiliarity with words...

Lucky man. I guessed he would live for another day. Instead of sucking him dry, which I desperately ached to do, I reached up and softly pressed his temples. He collapsed as my natural strength pressed harder than should have been humanly possible. But then, I wasn't human, was I?

My Isabella was standing on two legs! That was the first thing I saw as I rushed back to the window. She wobbled uncertainly as she took a step forward, nearly falling over, but catching herself with her adorably pudgy little legs. I smiled. The first truly warm thing I had done since I had been abandoned. Maybe Isabella really was my redemption.

* * *

**Hahaha, I know babies can walk and talk a lot earlier- my cousin started walking at the age of 1. But Isabella will be a slow developer here, 'kay? I myself didn't start talking 'til I was three! But that's cause I have Asperger's...**

**Do you like how Rosalie is starting to get dark? She still isn't fully broken yet, but... Maybe a certain little vampire will be able to finish breaking her?**

**And I'm not talking 'bout Alice, either...**

**Votes are in. Bella/Jane it is! Don't worry, I'll write the B/R one, too- I just won't submit it for the contest, so it'll be of worse quality...**

**Redemption! Woot!**


	7. Bloodlust

**This story has quite short chapters, don't it? I like it that way, it's easier to type. If I made them longer, you lot might have to wait an extra week for an update. Which would you prefer?**

**Sorry for my absence, I've been in Sydney... Had a bit of a car crash, nothing major, no...**

**Read on! This story is already popular, 40 reviews and 59 alerts. You people like Rosella, don't you?**

* * *

The flames ran down my throat. I could feel every lick, every square inch that was being charred. It felt like what priests had always preached hell would feel like. Flames were constantly burning at me. I had no reprieve. It was a survive-it ordeal. Only there was no end in sight. What was I going to do? I could always hunt... But that would mean leaving Isabella unprotected...

I flexed my fists experimentally. Shock coursed through me when I felt that I was weaker than normal. It was supposed to take months for me to get this weak! At least three months, maybe more! Why was I getting so weak so fast?

Wait. When was the last time I had hunted? I frowned, trying to remember. There was that deer... Two weeks before Isabella's birthday. I couldn't remember anything before or after that. The chances were quite high that I'd had something before that, but for the life- or afterlife, I suppose, not life- of me, I couldn't remember having anything after that. I need blood.

But even this mad, consuming bloodlust was unable to swamp my need to protect Bella. One thought was running through my head the whole time; what if Isabella is hurt while I'm gone? I won't be here to save her! I won't be here! My weakness will have caused her to die!

My weakness. Was not this physical weakness reason enough to hunt? With me this weak, chances were, if Isabella was in danger, then I wouldn't be able to save her. My conflicting desires ran through me. Blood. Isabella. Blood. Isabella. Blood. Isabella.

All I was aware of were the two warm, moist, juicy heartbeats in the house. Isabella's was fluttering. Was she dreaming? Was it of me? Or was it of that woman? That horrible woman, who was stealing my Isabella away from me? The other heart was pounding at a steady rhythm. It was sending the blood rushing through the veins, warm, appealing. How could I resist?

I was on my feet in an instant. A movement slow enough to be almost discernible by a human. Almost, but not quite. At least my skin was still tough, I thought, pleasantly detached. It was lucky that Carlisle and the rest had disowned me. They would surely disapprove of what I was about to do. They couldn't understand the burning need I had. Blood, to protect my little Isabella.

What did it matter that I was stealing it from my Isabella's mother? All the better. No one would be here now, to steal away my Isabella's love. I would have her all to myself. And the flames, the glorious, horrible flames, would go away. All I had to do was lower my head just one small inch. Just one inch, and I would be gorging myself on delectable human blood...

"Mummy!" Isabella's cries from the room she slept in woke me up, like a slap in the face. I inhaled again, smelling the blood. It was like the finest meal anyone had ever prepared. It was like they said. Hunger was the finest sauce. Only this time, it was the sauce I was going to eat, and to hell with the rest of the course. The sauce just smelled so good...

"Mummy!" It was Isabella again. I could hear Renee's heart start to quicken, her breathing grow more erratic. And that was when it hit me. What was I doing? This was Renee! This was my human! The caretaker of my Isabella! The only woman who could possibly ever save my Isabella, besides me! The only person who I didn't need to watch when she was with her! Not a meal!

Disgusted with myself, yet still oddly attracted to her blood, I turned to run out the window. Renee would not take kindly to seeing me in her bedroom, my teeth opened over her throat as if I was going to rip her throat out and drink her blood... Her blood...

I wasn't even aware of launching myself out the window until I was two blocks away, and running as fast as I could go. Which, unfortunately, wasn't as fast as I was used to. The scents of all the humans hit me, full force. I could smell them, almost taste them...

Surely there could be more speed in me. I coaxed my legs to move faster. They need to move faster. Faster, faster. I drove them like pistons, willing them to move ever faster. I was speed. Is that how the car put it? I am speed. I am speed. Surely this wasn't my limit. My legs could move just a bit faster than this, couldn't they? Just a bit?

And that's how the whole trip went, until, minutes later, I was miles outside the city limits. All that was around me was animals. I could hear their hearts beating, I could feel the warmth rushing through their delicate veins, I could taste the floral aroma...

The first deer died in seconds, my teeth sinking into its neck like a human would bite through honeycomb. Or maybe fairy floss. Sugary foods, that practically dissolved before you could take a bite. The neck opened up, allowing me access to the foamy liquid inside.

I drank, guzzling every last drop. Not every drop, of course. That was merely a hyperbole. But I sat and drank until the blood stopped gushing, and was merely a trickle. Ordinarily, I would have waited until there was no more, but I was in a hurry.

The next deer died even easier. I was so silent, so swift and graceful, that I passed straight over some deer to get to it, and they didn't even stir. Pity. Their terror would have made the blood flow easier, as their hearts pounded, sending the delicious stuff coursing through them, allowing me to sustain myself...

I drank six deer total that night. I was full at three, but then I thought of the way I had so casually brushed away my objections to killing Renee, and was violently sick, all over the ground. That had woken the deer up, alright. They had attempted to run away. I had broken one's neck, and dragged two others back with me, pinning them down as I drank from the dead one, before turning to the others...

And now I was back at Isabella's house, feeling a mixture of nausea and melancholy. Carlisle wouldn't have been tempted, I'm sure. Esme would have forgiven me for the thoughts, surely. Sweet little Alice would have made me feel better...

I broke down, the animal blood now sitting still in my veins. I was curled in a foetal position for hours, wishing the pain would stop. Why did they leave me? Why?

* * *

**More on Alice, and the reason the Cullens left Rose, next chapter...**

**Rose is starting to slip, hey?**

**Ah, well, it's 12:30 here... Goodnight, boys and girls... Not really, I'll be awake for a while yet, but whatever.**


	8. Desire

**As promised, some more from Alice's POV, with hints as to why she was abandoned.**

**So, read on...**

* * *

Alice POV

I took in a deep, unnecessary breath. Vampires had no need of breathing (mostly because our cells didn't need the oxygen to survive- handy in most situations), so the action was useless, and only served to calm me. It didn't even do that very well. I was about to look into the future of my love, who I had abandoned, who I had basically destroyed, and I was nervous.

I closed my eyes, letting my senses disappear as I sought the future. I wasn't used to searching through her future any more. I had been going through pains to avoid looking their. I knew that it would serve no purpose. It would only serve to hurt me more. But I had to know. It was killing me, not to know.

The darkness in my head started to recede, and I saw a fuzzy picture of Rosalie start to emerge. She was sitting on a tree, staring silently at a baby. From the description, I knew it to be Isabella. I felt a pang of jealousy shoot through me. This was the baby who had stolen my Rosalie. But she made my Rosalie happy, and that was all thatmattered. Without her, my Rose would be dead.

Rosalie's eyes were dead black. There was not even the slightest tint of gold or red to them. Pure, jet black. I had only once seen eyes that colour. Edward's eyes had been that colour, when he had first inhaled Emily's scent. And Edward hadn't hunted for over a week. Rosalie's were even darker than that, if possible. How long since Rosalie had hunted last? Weeks? A month?

She was silent, unmoving. I had seen vampires sit that still before, I had sat that still myself, but Rosalie seemed to be trying to put them to shame. Even the small tremors of the branch beneath her, as it vibrated due to the wind, didn't move her at all. She sat absolutely still.

Upstairs, Rosalie seemed to hear Renee move cloer to her. She clenched her fists tighter, as if straining not to move. Her eyes remained the same, but if it were possible, I thought they would have gone darker. Was my Rosalie having a hard time fighting her bloodlust? Even that small piece of knowledge made me want to go to her now. Only the knowledge that Rose would die, along with most of the population of Forks, stopped me.

The need was almost overwhelming me. It had been years since I had seen my Rosalie, years since I had heard her beautiful voice say my name. I needed her so desperately right now that it hurt. There was a sharp, throbbing pain where my heart lay unbeating.

Rosalie POV

Renee was tossing and turning now, sending large waves of her scent towards me. It was so hard to reist. I could hear the blood sloshing through her, smell the tantalizing scent. It was torture of the worst kind. Nothing could compare to this. Not evenn the pain of my turning.

The flames in my throat, the horrible, delicious flames, were telling me to go for her throat. No, they were screaming at me, pushing me forwards with the force of a cement truck. A cement truck goin at two hundred miles an hour. Nothing to be laughed at.

If I hadn't locked myself in this position, if I hadn't been forcibly stopping myself, focusing half my mind on not moving, I thought Renee would be dead. There would be nothing to stop me from taking my Isabella, stealing her away so that no-one else could ever touch her.

By far the worst thing every day, the most challenging thing anyone had ever done, was talking to Renee every morning. She would be prancing around, doing every single thing she could possibly do to distact me, sending monsoons of desire for her blood coursing through me. At those moments, there was nothing I wanted more than to kill the woman. Except Isabella.

At those times, I was listening only to the point that Renee- a mere human- could tell I was distracted. I would focus on the one sound that could calm me theese days; little Isabella's heartbeat. It still made the same bleak hunger as always rise up in me, bu I could focus in the happiness I felt when Isabella breathed. The vital, reassuring sound of life.

Renee was sending Isabella to pre-school Friday next week. I had to get some semblance of control before then. So many hearts, doxen of them, frnatically beating as they ran and played and exercised. It would drive me to distraction if I didn't, and most, if not all, of the children would die.

Approximately six hours of this torture left. Six hours. Renee would wake up at five in the morning, sure as I loved Isabella. She woke up at exactly five every day. There was no exceptions, in the six months I had known her to do this. No exceptions. None.

Hopefully, the children wouldn't smell as good as Isabella and Renee did. Renee might not sing to me, but after a month of this self-imposed torture, I was beginning to appreciate every subtle nuance in her scent. She smelled simply... mouth-watering. The scent was growing on me. At the level it was currently on, I knew even Carlisle would be making tiny slips.

I closed my eyes, not willing to stare any more. The more I stared, the more flaws I was noticing in the building. It would be so easy to punch through that spot in the wall, right above Isabella's window. I would be able to take her, spirit her away, keep her as my own. We would be together forever, then.

Oh, yes. I was no longer the angel that Edward had known. I was no longer even the fallen angel that Renee had come to know. I was worse than that, now. I was a lunatic, a depraved monster. Almost. I was still sane. But this angel had fallen almost as far as possible. All I needed was one warm drop of human blood, and I would have sunk to the very bottom. I would then be, truly, a fallen angel. A devil bad enough to make Christ himself quail.

* * *

**God, I suck at analogies...**

**The chapters in this story aren't very long, are they? But this one is approaching 10,000 words...**

**Goodbye. remember to review, flames are welcomed. More than welcomed, wanted.**


	9. Temptation

**Wow, this fic is turning out much darker than I had originally thought...**

**I'm planning on rewriting the first few chapters. Before I started over-analyzing everything, like I do now. It just seems that I switched writing styles... And I don't want that. When people read my story originally, they expect the first chapter's writing style to be carried on... And it's just not. So I'll rewrite them.**

**This fic is quite popular now, hey? I already have over 50 story alerts, I'm amazed...**

* * *

Isabella's first day of day-care. I was dreading it. There was exactly one minute, seventeen seconds and thirty-nine milliseconds before the lady's watch would tick over, and she would begin to shepherd the children inside. The bloodlust inside me was already fighting to rise; it was worse than when Isabella and Renee were in the same room as the other. And god knows I had enough trouble then. I had no idea if I would be able to restrain myself here.

Briefly, I considered the option of stealing Isabella before she could go inside. That would reduce the risk of me attacking the children. In fact, that would eliminate the need altogether. I would take her to a secure location- maybe the house in Australia that we still owned, or the house in London that Emmett and I had bought when we went to college there.

The idea was so tempting, every time I thought of it, I nearly stood up and took her away, then and there. If this temptation kept on, I would have to develop self-control enough to match... the doctor's... to stop myself. And even that might not be enough. Thinking ahead, and knowing that I had ten, fifteen years of this torture left before me, my resolve slipped. Just a small amount. But it would make it that much easier to slip up again next time... I steeled my resolve again.

One minute, two secinds, ninety-eight millisecinds. Three of the children were gathered together when the wind shifted. I locked myself in position when I noticed. My muscles strained to go forwards, and I was having trouble denying them. Why me? What were the chances that so many sweet-smelling infants would gather together? Or was it just me? Did infants just smell sweeter to me? Would Isabella stop singing to me, years from now?

That might not be a good thing. If Isabella stopped singing to me, I might fall out of love with her. Not only would I leave a very disappointed Renee in my wake, but I would then have nothing tying me to life. I could always drift along, fallig for random infants left, right and center... But that would pose problems of its' own. There was nothing else I could think of that I could do.

Fifty seconds, one millisecond. The second hand was moving so slowly, I briefly considered the notion that the worker had deliberately made it move slower, just to annoy me. I contemplated the notin for a few moments, before remembering that the chances she would have seen me were extremely slim. And even if she had seen me, surely she wouldn't have just made the second hand tick slower. Maybe she would have talked to me. To be onest, I didn't care.

Twenty-three seconds, seventy-two milliseconds. One of the other workers had begun herding the little people into a group. Anger and bloodlust rose in me, directly proportionally to each other, as I saw someone, anyone, ordering my Isabella around. If the superior worker's watch hadn't ticked over to a new minute then, that worker might have died. No one ordered her around.

I had to do one of the most torturous things I had ever done, as the workers slowly moved the children inside. I unlocked myself, literally forcing myself to not hunt down the children. The flames felt like wildfire in my throat, approaching the pai level of my turning. Much more of this, and I would break. But I had to stay strong. Isabella might need me. My love might need saving soon. And who better to save her than her very own vampire guardian?

Inside, or at least, up on the roof where I was hiding, making a few holes so I could see in, the scent was even more concentrated. I didn't dare lock my muscles up here; even for a vampire, the footing was precarious. I was in agony, wanting to scream my pain to the heavens, but knowing that if I did, they would see me. So I kept my mouth shut, doing my best to stand the pain.

Every time Isabella moved, every tiny movement of her limbs, sent new waves of her scent to me. New heights of agony. Getting ever closer to the turning pain. As she ran inside, laughing in delight, her heartbeat sped up, sending her blood racing through her body. It was worse than torture. If I lived through this, I should be able to laugh off Jane's gift.

Thinking of Jane, I was certain that soon, Aro or Caius, not Marcus, would send a member of the guard soon, to investigate why I had left. It should be either Jane or Alec. Possibly Renata, but Aro usually kept her for his personal protection. I had to prepare for this confrontation, too. Would the difficulties ever stop piling up? At this rate, I just might let them kill me.

On of the workers, a middle-aged redhead, was being overly familiar with my Isabella. Every second, the temptation of taking her increased. Soon, it would rival my bloodlust. And would it stop there? Or would it simply grow even further, until it was too much, and I snapped? Would it perhaps be easier to simply take her now?

Alice POV

My Rosalie looked to be in so much pain. Her face was twisted in agony, perhaps unconsciously. For seconds at a time, she would make plans to steal the brown-haired weakling, or sometimes just slaughter the whole room. Except the brunette. Only to snap out of it, seconds later, and her future would go back to simply watching. Until the next time.

Carlisle was worried about me. I could tell. The school we currently attended- I can't even remember where we live now- had phoned him, because I had fallen behind in the work. Next to all my time was now dedicated to watching my lost love. Evem class time. I was keeping tabs on her, prepared to go to her the second that future changed.

At times, when I hadn't hunted for a few days and I was thirsty, my temper would get hold of me. Once, I had actually found myself beginning the run back to Forks, planning to kill the residents living there. If they were gone, if I killed them, Rosalie's baby would be safe. Carlisle would let her come back. I saw it. I would be reunited with my Rosalie again.

Then, of course, my retarded rational side would kick in, and I would remember other important details. Like the fact that Carlisle would do to me what he had done to Rosalie. Then I would be left without a home, or my Rosalie. Or that the people in Forks were innocents, unaware that their very existense was keeping me away from my love. It wsn't their fault. Their knowing fault. But every time, the temptation was growing. I needed her. I needed my Rosalie.

Knowing what was going to happen to her in a few days wasn't helping, either. When that vision had hit me, Carlisle, Esme and Emmett had all had to step in to stop me from going to her. I had been fuelled by blind rage, impervious to any and all reason. They had held me for hours before I had conceded that it wouldn't help.

* * *

**Here's a teaser for you; Jane isn't the one who breaks Rosalie. Hahaha, I can be evil...**

**Nearly 5,000 hits for my story. I am so amazed. And yet, still not a single flame, I'm kinda disappointed. A cookie for my first flame!**


	10. Breaking Part 1

**Ahhh... To answer everyone who PM'ed me this morning/ all today; Yes, I am a bit odd, and random.**

**And to the other 3; I love all forms of feedback. Especially ones that seem like flames. Especially them.**

**Yes. As you can see from the chapter title, this is the first part of a small section of the story, called 'Breaking', that will span four chapters. The last two will be kinda explicit, but they detail exactly how Rosalie gets broken. Not physically, of course. But I thought you could all use the warning.  
**

* * *

There was vampire scent in town, criss-crossing every part of the street where Isabella lived. I guessed that there was more of it there because my scent was heavy around the area. From what I could smell, the vampire had hung around for a few hours, leaving a while before Isabella made it home. Alive, thankfully. So were the other infants.

I had even more reason to stay close to my Isabella now. With more vampires in town, she was in more danger than ever. Me leaving her side would be extremely risky. At best. Potentially deadly. She could easily be slaughtered by the vampire, whoever they were. And if Isabella's scent was potent to them, as well... Well, they had never had... Carlisle... to help them out with their self-control. If a vampire came near Isabella without me near, there was a high chance she could be killed.

Speaking of which, The vampire was coming back here. The only guesses I could come up with were either the vampire had gone to get help, in which case, I was in trouble. Or the vampire had grown siclk of waiting for me to come back, and had decided to go and find me. The second option was more likely; few vampires would be scared of one lone vampire.

The only way that I could be in trouble here would be if this particular vampire was a member of the Volturi guard. The Volturi shoud have sent a member of the guard to investigate by now, so the chances were that this vampire was one of the Volturi. Jane, perhaps. Or maybe Alec. Renata would have probably stayed with Aro, in case anyone attacked Volterra.

The vampire should arrive in a matter of seconds. I moved from the place where I was currently located, which was in clear view of Isabella's window. If the vampire saw where I was looking, and I angered them, then Isabella might not survive. I couldn't take that risk. Renee was an acceptable offering, so I moved to a place with a clear view of Renee's bedroom.

Their footsteps were clear now. Soft and much too fast to be the work of a human. If a human ever managed to walk that fast, they would be classified as superhuman. Also, there was no breathing or heartbeat, which also contributed to my conclusion. Vampire. Slight, small. Not the average build for a vampire. This vampire would be built more like Alice, or Jane.

As always, thoughts of Alice tore me up inside, worse than thoughts of any former family members. Only the feelings I got when I thought of... Emmett... came close to comparing, and that was the bond of friends, who were closer than many lovers were. Alice and I had always shared a special bond. One that had been nullified- mostly- when I had met Isabella.

"Hello." The voice was courteous, cold, imperious, majestic... The list could go on, but that covered it. It was a voice that was plainly meant to carry an air of superiority. If I had had any respect for authority left in me, then I would have stopped short and grovelled to this figure. As it was, I merely inclined my head, looking at him.

Alec. The broither of the Volturi guard member Jane. He was able to cut you off from all your senses, leaving you totally helpless, for the Volturi to do with you what you wished. Or he could just cut you off from some senses, leaving you the ability to hear, or taste, or see. Alec could make you utterly unable to move when his sister burned you.

"Hello," I said frigidly. I wanted to make it clear just exactly how much he was unwelcome here. "What brings you to this place?" I gestured at the street around us. Let him try and come up with an excuse now. There should be next to nothing that would drag a guard member this far away from Volterra, except for vampires who needed exterminating, and the like.

"Aro has sent his greetings," Alec said politely. His eyes held anger, that I had defied his authority. If he thought his anger would bring me to his knees, he was sadly mistaken. After the weeks I had spent trying to develop a resistance to the bloodlust I felt for Isabella and Renee, and the day spent in the torture of the smell of infants, his anger had no effect on me. "He wishes to know what crime you have committed to have Carlisle Cullen disown you like he has."

"I don't know." My voice probably sounded bitter. Let it. If Aro heard this, and Carlisle was later told, it would wound him. Perhaps only slightly, but any pain I could cause the sweet doctor was to the good. He deserved to be hurt, after what he had done to me. He had left me without a family, giving me next to no notice. He should be in agony.

"Now, now," Alec said soothingly. "There is no need to be upset. I am sure that there has simply been a misunderstanding. If you would simply accompany me back to Volterra, then I am sure that this whole thing could be sorted out." So that was his ploy. There were probably other guard members outside the town, ready to find what kept me here. They would find Isabella.

"I have no intention of going to Volterra. Ever." My voice was sharp, no longer bitter. He had to know that I would not leave with him. I would never leave my Isabella unprotected. Volterra was possibly the worst place for that right now. Who would be hiding on the outskirts of town? Knowing the Volturi, vampires with little control over their bloodlust.

Alec's eyes narrowed. This was a different type of anger. This was no longer burning anger. This was a she-has-defied-me anger. "You would do well not to anger, me, Rosalie Hale," he said softly. "There is much I can do to you without Aro ever learning of it. If you do not do as I wish, we will see how much of it I can get away with, yes?"

Alice POV

"If you do not do as I wish, we will see how much of it I can get away with, yes?" Alec's words resonated in my head. It was happening now. My Rosalie was going to be broken now. How could I stay away? She was going to be shattered, going t be beyond redemption. Even killing all the people in Forks would be better than this. Anything wouod be better.

Currently, Emmett was crushing my arms behind my back, trying to stop me from moving. Carlisle was pinning my legs to the ground, helped by Esme, who was also attempting to hold my left arm down. Jasper was pinning my right arnm, and was pushing my head into the ground. Emmett would be feeling the pain of my headbutts for weeks.

I had mustered up strength that I didn't even know I had, when Emmett had originally grabbed me. Fucking Edward and his mind-reading. I had nearly broken free of his grasp when Carlisle had come and grabbed my legs, restraining me. I savagely hoped that Carlisle wouldn't find the nose I had kicked off. Didn't they understand? Didn't they understand what was happening?

Edward turned his head to look at me. I read the expression on his face, the mind-numbing pain and the expressionless grief. Edward knew. Edward knew, better than anyone except, perhaps, Rosalie. Edward knew the real reason I wanted to go to Rosalie. My Rosie. He knew, and just didn't want to help. He wouldn't hinder, but he wouldn't help.


	11. Breaking Part 2

**Jeezuz, it's been a long time since I updated this. Like, one and a half months. Doesn't matter, though- I'm back with a brand new chapter!**

**The entire chapter is told from Alice's POV. It's a bit short, but starting from the end of the Breaking Arc, the chapters will gradually get longer.**

**Anyway... Go forth and read!  
**

* * *

Alice POV

I was bucking and heaving now, holding nothing back as I tried to escape my family's grasp. Only Edward was refraining from joining the fray. Emmett, the man holding my arms behind me, was also the one receiving the worst of the punishment. After all, he had been Rosie's best friend before she had met Isabella- and yet, here he was, trying to stop me from going and helping her.

Another vision was beginning to overtake me. I was fighting it off, as hard as I could; the last two had been more then I could stand. They were so graphic, so violent. I didn't want to watch any more of what Alec was doing to my Rosie. Of course, it was a losing battle- it was damn near impossible to fight off one of my visions. Still, if anything would be able to help me fight them off, this would be it.

Edward was staring through me, his gaze haunted. He wasn't faring any better than I had, knowing what was happening to Rosie. But he was still traumatized by what had happened to Emily, and would be no help. Carlisle was too busy stopping my legs from flailing wildly to pay attention to my screams. Esme, her hands on my stomach, was putting all of her energy into pushing me down. And Emmett was probably in too much pain to think of anything but holding me still, preventing me from going to my Rosie. Jasper, of course, was focusing everything on calming me. All it did was make me more focused.

The vision was beginning to form in my head. I stopped thrashing around for a second, putting everything I had into making it disappear, before resuming my fight. The second I stopped putting my everything into making it go away, but, it started to come again. I had two options; I could keep fighting and watch the vision, then start again after, or I could stop fighting and make the vision go away. I opted for the first.

My eyes grew clouded, and distantly, I could feel my body still thrashing around. But the majority of my attention was on the scene unfolding in front of me.

_Rosalie was hanging limply from the grasp of two hulking vampires, her face lifted toward Alec. The night sky behind her, illuminated by streetlights, made her look breathtaking. The two vampires holding her, but, looked threatening. And immensely satisfied; after my other visions, I knew how they had gotten satisfied. I felt anger swell through me, as Alec started talking._

_"You know," he said conversationally, crouching so he could look into Rosalie's eyes, "we already knew exactly why Carlisle disowned you. Well, not the reasoning behind it, but all about your little thing with the infant human. If you had just come with us to Volterra, then none of this would have happened."_

_Rosalie trembled, licking her lips. "Why?" she rasped, glaring into her eyes. "Why couldn't you just let us be? We hadn't done anything to you!"_

_Alec grinned, his blood-red eyes glinting horribly in the light. "Master Aro learned about your thing with the baby," he chuckled. "And, of course, he couldn't take the risk of having an immortal child, could he? But after you refused to come with us- well, now, that was quite rude. We couldn't just leave without teaching you some manners, could we? And now, I'm afraid, you're going to have to die."_

_Rosalie stared at him, disgust written all over his face. Then, his face contorted with fury as she spat on him, the venom splashing over his face. From his pocket, he withdrew a box of matches._

_"Hold her arm out," he told the other two, as he took out a match and struck it against the box._

My vision disappeared just as sparks were leaping from it. I trembled, knowing just what Alec had to have in mind with that match. I had to stop it happening; my Rosie would already be traumatized for life, without having to walk around without an arm.

Edward was staring at me, horror and shock filling his eyes. Of course. He would have seen my vision, too. A small jerk of his head told me that he was planning to help me. Hopefully, there would be a way out of this mess that wouldn't result in anyone being dead- except maybe Alec. I wouldn't mind if he died.

Edward's fist flew out, catching Emmett by surprise. He flew backwards, hitting a wall. With my arms now free, I lashed out at Esme, who landed on Carlisle. Behind me, I could hear footsteps, and I knew that Jasper would be following me. Too bad for him. Reaching into my pocket, I took out the keys to Jasper's motorbike. It would be faster than running.

* * *

**Alright. So, now we know- Aro wanted Rosalie, because she posed a threat of creating an immortal child. I think it's a perfectly valid concern, don't you?**

**Well, it shouldn't be long until my next update. Keep an eye out!  
**


	12. Breaking Part 3

**This chapter skips around with the timeline... just a little bit. Alice's POV starts about a minute BEFORE Rosalie;s, and then Rosalie's second starts ten minutes after that. Sorry, but I had to make it work.**

* * *

Rosalie POV

If I was still human, there would be pools of sweat underneath me. Alec was holding a lit match next to my arm, and there were two vampires holding me up. Their arms were pinning both my arms and my legs absolutely still, making me unable to move at all. The flame had burned about halfway down the stick now, beginning to grow dangerously close to my arm.

I was tempted to just beg for mercy, but that was exactly what Alec wanted. If I broke now, if I gave just the slightest bit of ground, then he would use it against me later. I knew, with a certainty that made me want to spew, that Alec was planning on breaking me to his will. The Volturi guard member wasn't used to people defying him, so it would have come as a shock to find someone who wouldn't do as he said.

The flame was close enough for me to want to flinch away from the heat now. I didn't have long before he managed to burn my arm; there was maybe five seconds before the flames would touch my skin. And, from there, it would race over my body, acting as if there was an accellerant. I might never be able to use this arm again.

He reached behind him, moving with inhuman speed. From behind him, he pulled out a cloth. When he placed it over my arm, just below where the vampire was holding me, I felt drops of water sliding down my arm. I wanted nothing more than to just close my eyes, but there was no way I was giving him that pleasure.

Alice POV

Looking up at the sky, I swore. The stars were almost exactly as I had predicted they would be when Alec had lit the match in my vision. Rosalie's arm would be burned in less than a minute, and even at the speeds I was travelling, I still had at least five minutes before I could reach them.

I closed my eyes, cursing bitterly. I reopened them less than a second later, wishing that I had never told Carlisle about my visions. That was what had started all of this. Now, of course, when I looked ahead in Rosalie's future- skipping the next hour- I saw no trace of the future I had foreseen.

At the time, it had seemed to be dreadfully important. Looking ahead, I had seen the same thing thousands of time, no matter what I swore to do; myself confessing to Rosalie, Rosalie turning me down, me killing her little baby, Rosalie going mad with grief and slaughtering hundreds of innocents. I had sworn to myself to do thousands of things differently, but in the end, it all happened anyway.

Now, I could see just how many years it would take for Rosalie to get back just a hint of normalcy. Isabella would be in school before she recovered, able to write her name. Able to add numbers together up to eighteen- although numbers over ten would confuse her. My Rosalie would miss some of the most important stages in her love's life, and all because something happened. Something that I didn't know.

Somewhere behind me, Jasper was following. He had had to wait and borrow a different motorbike; and Jasper's was the fastest. She had about a minute on him. The man thought that he could bring me home without me seeing Rosie. If he did catch me, yelling at him would work.

I turned the bike's wheel slightly to the left, taking a corner so hard that people had to dive out of

my way. The cops would be after me soon; I'd have to ditch the bike.

Rosalie POV

He unwrapped the fire blanket from my arm again. My arm was a charred stick by this time, yet every time he touched another match to it, flames raced up. He was down to the fifth wet rag now. My arm would never heal.

"You know what you can do to make me stop," he smirked, pulling out another match. This box was nearly empty, but he had more in his pocket. This could go on for another hour, and the pain was already intense, after just five minutes. Much more of this, and I would break. I tried to shake my head. It was feeble, but he got the message.

"Very well," he shrugged. I watched fearfully as he lit another match.

* * *

**Jesus, it's hard to keep this fic T-rated. But if it was M-rated, some of you would probably go and vomit after reading it, wouldn't yas?**

**Anyway... Read and review. That's all I've got to say.  
**


	13. Breaking Part 4

**Alright, I had to kinda bump up the rating, dammit. If this chapter wasn't enough to deserve an M rating, which I kinda think it isn't, then some of the next will.**

**Still, you will be pleases to know that the Breaking Arc is done now- we can move on with the next bit of the story.  
**

* * *

Rosalie POV

I couldn't think straight, the pain was that intense. So many of my basic functions had been lost, I couldn't even scream; there was no way for my pain to be vented. Instead, I was trapped in a cell that there was no chance of escaping from. I was stuck inside my own body, and it was agony.

Alec still stood in front of me, another match in his hand. His arms were spread, and he was saying something. I couldn't make any sense of it- everything was being lost in the haze of pain. There was something I wasn't supposed to do, but I couldn't remember what it was. The only things I could do were try to think through the haze, and do something, anything, to ease it.

He sighed and lit another match, repositioning the damp rag on my shoulder. Alerts went off in my head, loud enough for me to understand even through the haze. I flinched backwards, straining to get away from the pain. The flame dangled, taunting me.

Alec was moving his mouth again, saying something. Focusing, I tried to remember, tried to understand. I didn't understand everything he was saying, but there was enough of it for me to understand. The haze was still interfering.

"- to do what I say now?" he said, almost so quickly that I couldn't understand. I focused, trying to make better sense of it. "Are you going to stop-" he said another word, but I couldn't make sense of it before he moved on to the next word; it sounded like 'rzstng', but then I had to concentrate on his other words- "me yet, Rosalie?"

I nodded my head frantically, sensing that if I did, the pain would stop. I didn't understand exactly what I was doing, but maybe if I did everything he said, then he would stop hurting me. I would do anything he asked if he would stop doing that.

"Good," he sighed, relieved. "Now, you are going to get on your knees and beg for forgiveness."

The vampires holding me opened their hands, and I fell to my knees.

Alice POV

The motorbike's rear tire spun out as I turned the road to where Rosalie was. I was taken with it as the bike spun over the road, until it hit a tree and stopped. Completely unharmed, I lifted the bike off me and went to move. Before I could lift a leg, however, my phone rang. I sighed angrily, knowing this could be very important.

"What?" I snapped, as I started to run down the street. I felt like throwing the phone. The thing was annoying me.

"Alice!" someone exclaimed pleasantly. I stopped dead in my tracks, taken by surprise. What the hell-

"How did you get my number, Aro?" I asked as I took off again. Alec's scent was stronger here, and if I kept going, then I would get there in approximately ten seconds.

He completely ignored my question. "Put Alec on when you reach him," he ordered, ignoring any pleasantries. He didn't even say please. "This is important."

I rolled my eyes- completely ineffectually, I knew, because he couldn't see me, but the intent was still the same. Aro was sitting on his throne, thousands of miles away, and he was still ordering me around like I was nothing. But still, I had to give it a shot- I stood no chance of winning a fight with Alec. He would simply anesthetize me and kill me while I was helpless. This was better than nothing.

I jumped over a fence, following Alec's scent. I landed in front of a house- one which I recognized from my visions, and descriptions by Edward. Isabella lived here. And, directly in front of me, Rosalie was flat on her stomach in front of Alec, and she was kissing his feet. I nearly flew at him in a rage when I saw Rosalie's stub of an arm, charred and still smoking slightly. It was even worse than seeing it in my visions, because now it had happened.

"Alec!" Every vampire nearby could hear Aro's enraged voice emanating from my cellphone. Alec looked over at me when he heard it. "Alice, give the phone to Alec!"

Wordlessly, I held the phone out for Alec. He took it, and Rosalie scrambled after him, still trying to kiss his feet. The sight was horrifying- my Rosie, reduced to this. Again, I was hard pressed to stop myself from charging at Alec and ripping his head off. Instead, I satisfied myself by lifting Rosalie up. I wasn't expecting her to lash out at me, catching me in the nose. She collapsed in a heap.

Alec crushed my phone in his grip and threw the pieces at me. One glanced off me and landed next to Rosalie. She looked at it, trying to figure out what it was. I took several deep breaths, trying to calm myself. The Volturi wouldn't take too well to me attacking Alec.

"Aro says that I am to remain here," he said flatly. "He will be here tomorrow. Until then, I am not to touch either of you."

I sighed. Alec wasn't allowed to touch us, but the other two had to be watched. And I had to go and explain to Miss Isabella- No, Miss Swan- why so many people were in her backyard. And why Rosalie was hurt. And a host of other things. I sighed; tonight would drag on for a long while.

* * *

**Eh. It's a bit hurried, but I'm not going to explain everything- use your imagination, god damn it.**


	14. Aro

**Hmmm... Again with a short chapter. They should start lengthening soon.**

* * *

Alice POV

Strangely enough, Miss Swan had been okay with everyone being in her background. She had been concerned when I told her that Rosalie was hurt, but some quick thinking on my part had stopped her from going around and checking. I told her that there had been a misunderstanding, and that Rosie had been hurt in the confusion. When she pushed the issue, I asked her if Bella was awake yet.

Aro was approaching now. I was sitting on a fence, watching him. In the backyard, Jasper was using his gift to calm Rosalie, making her sit still. She still reacted to anything anyone said, and was having trouble understanding what people said if they talked too fast. What hurt the most was seeing the way that she instantly did whatever anything wanted. It was so unlike her.

"Aro," I called when he entered the distance a normal person would be able to hear me from. "I see you made the trip here intact." He regarded me with a bemused grin as he passed.

I followed him, wanting to see what he would do when he saw the scene. Alec stood in a corner, glaring self-importantly at everyone. The two vampires stood stiffly to the side, waiting. Jasper was comforting a shaken Rosalie. Aro, seeing all of this, shook his head in disgust.

"Come here, Alec," he ordered. Alec hesitated, grimacing, before he walked over and stood before the ancient vampire. Aro placed his hand on Alec's shoulder, and left it there for several seconds. When he removed it, he was looking at Alec with disgust.

"I never intended for any of this to happen," he told me, his voice trembling. "Alec was meant to retrieve young Rosalie and bring her to me, so that I could ascertain exactly what her intentions were for the baby. He will be taken back to Volterra and... dealt with." I smiled tightly at that. "Is there anything I could do to help this young lady?"

"I don't think there is," I said, my jaw clenching as I looked at Alec. "Aren't you going to check on Rosalie, either?"

Aro looked at Rosalie and nodded. He was quicker than with Alec, perhaps trying not to feel too much of what had happened to her. He touched Jasper next, then came to me. I nodded curtly. I took longer than even Alec, for some reason. When he pulled away from me, there was amusement in his eyes, as well as pain and sadness.

"This is interesting," he said finally. "It seems that Rosalie did not intend for Isabella to be turned- at he current age, at least. However, your male friend seems to think that you are going to stay, and that your intentions may differ. And you, yourself... I think that perhaps it would not be prudent to leave you with young Isabella alone."

I grimaced, but nodded in acceptance.. "I will bring Edward here," I affirmed. "He will keep an eye on me, and make sure I do not hurt her."

Aro smiled again, a twinkle in his eye. "Do that," he nodded. "However, I do not think that the baby should be guarded by people with such a... vested interest in her. In the interest of equality, I think I will leave someone here with you, to act as a neutral party."

My mouth sagged for a second. "Who?" I gasped out.

He grinned. "Come out, dear Jane," he purred.

* * *

**Haha! Jane is going to be another major player in the story. The stage is almost set, the plot is in motion...**


	15. Planning

Alice POV

Jane and I stood on opposite sides of the road, several blocks away from Miss Swan's house. I was glaring at her; she was staring at me curiously. The expression on her face was quite annoying. She was looking at me like I was a shiny new toy she could play with if she wanted. Well, I wasn't shiny. I sparkled, not shined. And I wasn't a toy.

Aro had left just three hours ago, taking Alec and the two other vampires with him. Jasper, reclaiming his keys at me- I laughed when I saw his face after he found his motorbike- had taken Rosalie back to Carlisle's house, where he was going to try and rehabilitate her. He had been told to tell Edward to come down here.

Miss Swan had rang Rosalie's cellphone just before she left. Apparently, Rosie called every morning at a specific time, and when Rosalie hadn't rung, Miss Swan had been worried. I answered it, figuring that Rosalie was in no condition to talk to her. She wouldn't be for at least a year; Alec had inflicted that much physical and mental damage to her.

I had arranged for Miss Swan to meet with us- all three of us. Rosalie may have been cautious about this, but I was in no mood to. And I had seen the house they lived in; it was no place for anyone who might one day end up with my Rosie- as much as that pained me to admit, the chances that I might one day end up with her were slim to none. So, I was hoping to convince Miss Swan to let me buy a house for her, and move in with her. It would be easier to protect Isabella there- and Edward or Jane would always be there, in case one day I slipped and went for Isabella.

Thankfully, Carlisle had given me several hundred thousand dollars to use. Of course, I decided that that wouldn't be enough, but I could do with just two hundred thousand right now. The other three hundred thousand I had used to buy shares in companies that would soon rapidly gain value. Sometimes, being psychic was a big help. The money would grow extremely fast, and develop into several million within the next two months. I still had to use different names as to not draw attention to myself, but the result were still the same.

The house I had already bought was a four-storey house fourteen blocks away from where Isabella and Miss Swan lived now. The neighbourhood was really quite charming, and there were several gay couples nearby; it would be better to ease Isabella into the gay lifestyle, rather than just shove Rosalie into her life and expect her to instantly fall for Rosalie, thinking it was right.

Jane, across the road, was an unnecessary complication. I understood Aro's reasoning behind his decision to leave her here; he really wouldn't want to lose Carlisle's friendship, which was quite useful, and he had had to find a way to neutralize the threat of an immortal baby without killing any of us Cullens, which would upset Carlisle. Jane was a good fighter, and her gift would be able to stop us if we decided to do anything to Isabella.

I shuddered at the thought of immortal babies. The last time there had been an immortal baby, with Irina's mother in Alaska, nearly the whole vampire world had swept down on them. Immortal babies were simply that bad, according to the vampire community. No-one wanted the Volturi to come down on them, so they would neutralize a threat before it could become a threat. Immortal babies were the biggest threat to our secrecy.

I internally sighed with relief when I saw Edward's Volvo approaching from the left side of the street.

Rosalie POV

For the last half an hour, I had been concentrating on the blonde vampire who had placed me on a motorbike, and was currently driving it. I felt like I should know him from somewhere. But every time I tried to remember why I thought I should know him- actually, every time I tried to think about anything, really- then a pain would shoot up my blackened arm, and I would remember the face of the vampire who had burned me. He would yell, "Stop! You are only allowed to do what I say!"

The vampire turned the motorbike slightly, turning in to a building with the words 7-11 painted onto a window. I frowned; that tugged a memory, but it felt wrong. I flinched when the vampire touched me, just as the pain shot up my arm. Wide-eyed, I backed away from him. Was he causing my pain? Should I run away from him?

Calm flowed over me, and I relaxed. It was probably a coincidence. Maybe I should just stop thinking at all- it was making my arm throb extremely painfully, and I was whimpering softly. He frowned, then turned to one of the hose thingies and took it out.

I breathed in deeply, glad that, for once, I wasn't breathing in fast-flowing air. As I did that, I tasted the scents around me. Most of them sent sharp flames shooting down my throat, and I whimpered, waiting to see what they wanted me to do. When no-one told me to do anything, I relaxed. That was when another scent hit me.

This one was delicious. It sent agonizing pains down my throat, but for once, I ignored it. Instead, I started to follow the scent. Looking ahead, I saw a small infant, cradled in it's mothers arms. Grinning violently, I started towards it. I flinched when the vampire grabbed my arm- how had he known what I was going to do? Was he psychic? Psychic- I frowned. That rang a bell-

"We're going," the vampire said. From inside the building, I saw a man looking out. The vampire took out two crisp green notes, waving them so the manager saw them, and placed them on the ground, putting rocks over them so they weren't blown away. He grabbed my arm and dragged me quickly over to the motorbike. I placed my arms around his waist, and he took them. When the infant's scent reached me, I struggled slightly, but he took off.


	16. Calls

Alice POV

Miss Swan had, indeed, allowed me to buy a house for us all to live in. Jane and I had taken the top floor as our own, with all its' comforts- including, I was pleased to learn, a large built-in closet in one of the bedrooms. For Miss Swan's sake, we put a bed in there, but neither of them were ever used. The rest of my room was taken up by closets, which were soon filled.

Edward had taken the second floor, along with Miss Swan. At first, she had been hesitant, not wanting to be able to hear if he suddenly decided to whip it out and start beating- her words, exactly, and everyone had laughed when Jane had been confused, and I had had to explain that she meant masturbate. Or, even worse, if he brought a woman home. So, we'd had to explain to her about Emily, and Edward's vows of celibacy.

The third floor would one day belong to Rosalie and Isabella. Well, actually, not one day- seven hundred and ninety two days, to be exact, barring any life-altering changes. Until then, Isabella was sleeping in a cot near her mother, even though she was old enough to sleep in a bed now, and soon, she would be sleeping in a bed on the first floor.

This really wasn't Aro's best thought-out plan. If Jane went hunting, that would leave the two of us alone with Isabella. And that couldn't happen, or all five of us would die. So Edward and I had to hunt together, and Jane had to tag along. At first, Jane tried to insist that we hunt humans, but we both firmly said no. She called Aro, and he called Carlisle, and now, Jane has to hunt animals with us.

So now, Jane was completely avoiding Edward. If Edward walked into a room, she would walk out. She even went so far as to punch him when he tried to confront her. But for some reason, her rules didn't apply to me. She still insisted on staring at me, and she seemed to permanently have a thoughtful look pasted onto her face.

Isabella's next birthday came and went. The clumsy three-year-old was now walking around everywhere, tripping over nothing. Literally nothing, not even her own feet. She would jump off a step and somehow trip over mid-air. I couldn't help but hope that she got over that as she grew up.

Edward was completely enamored with her. At one point, I accused him of having fallen for her. He replied, his voice stubborn and unyielding, that he refused to fall in love with an infant, claiming that the very idea was sick. Two minutes later, a disheveled Edward walked back through the front door, interrupting me apologizing to Miss Swan. We didn't speak for a week.

One time, Miss Swan asked why we weren't at school. I tried to come up with a feasible excuse. Edward simply came back out and dropped all his college diplomas in front of her. All one hundred and twenty two of them.

All in all, I think Miss Swan was starting to get a bit suspicious. Our half-assed excuses for not eating didn't fly with her. She made Edward eat an apple once, not believing that we were on a special diet. I think she'll leave us alone on that one, now. The apple chunks sitting in the middle of a pool of blood must have convinced her. It was hard to convince her not to call an ambulance.

Nine o'clock every morning, without fail, Carlisle would call. He would give us the latest news on Rosalie's condition. It was hard to hear what she was going through without rushing to her side, but I managed. For my Rosie.

Rosalie POV

The blonde vampire in white clothes was persistently pushing me. He never stopped. He made me do bad things, and every time I refused him, he would reward me with a bag of human blood to drink. Sometimes, he mixed it up, and told me to do a good thing when he sensed I would refuse the next thing, just to make me think about what I was doing.

Every day, at ten past nine on the dot, he would hang up his phone and talk to me. He told me about Isabella, about how she was walking now. The day he told me Isabella had said a complete sentence- "Food please Mum?"- I broke down and sobbed.

I might have been able to go back in a month, but every time I looked in a mirror, nearly all of the man's work would be undone. I would be nearly mentally fit again, when I would reach out with my arm, only to see a charred stump. The man had looked into getting a replacement for it, but to do that, I'd have to go to a hospital and talk to several different doctors, which I couldn't do.

I was confined to the house. According to the blonde vampire in white clothes- it hurt to try and recall anything, so I called them by what I saw- most of my inhibitions were gone, whatever that meant. He said if I wanted to go back outside, I needed to learn to control my bloodlust. I could stand most blood without attacking, for small periods of time and if I wasn't directly exposed, but any infantile blood, and I went crazy.

All in all, it would be some time before I recovered fully. But in the meantime, I knew that Isabella would be safe with the vampire they had guarding her. That one could never harm anyone.


	17. Author's Note

**Alright, everyone. Sorry about this, but I won't be able to update for a week- my mother decided it was a good idea to jump on up to my grandfather's for a week, and I don't have the privacy I need to write. So, yeah. I'll update the day I get back, promise!  
**


End file.
